As the Mist Cleared
by Jessie4
Summary: An FFIV fic filling in the gap of how Kain became Golbez' puppet


Well, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be kind. If you have any comments, good or bad, I can be reached at [MinakoX33@aol.com][1]

You know I don't own any of these characters, right?

This story takes place somewhere between when Kain and Cecil meet Rydia, who causes that earthquake, and when Cecil and the gang get attacked by a possessed Kain. It just always bothered me that no one ever wondered what happened to Kain that let him be controlled so easily. What went through his mind at the time? And how did such a seemingly strong character fall so easily? Here is a short look as to what may have happened. 

**_AS THE MIST CLEARED..._**

a Final Fantasy II fanfiction story by [Jessie][1]

Kain awoke, confused. The world in front of him blurred. He lost track of what time, or even day it was. All he knew was that he ached all over... 

It was then that he thought about the events that led him to this point. He remembered how his best friend, Cecil, used to be leader of the Red Wings, until the day he decided that the job was morally corrupt. Kain didn't exactly agree, but he was too loyal to his friend, so he went along with him. 

Cecil was sent on a mission to destroy the Callers of Mist, and Kain went with him, mostly to make sure they kept on their task, and destroyed the village as they'd been told. But, when they left to do as they'd proposed, they had trouble from the start. 

First, they had to travel through a cove of Mist, and destroy a huge dragon that resided within. When the path was opened, the pair found themselves inside the Village of Mist. The package given to them by the King of Baron opened by itself, and destroyed the village. Cecil didn't take it well; It was just another assignment to Kain. Cecil swore that he'd never again follow another order given for evil purposes. Kain again didn't agree once again, but Cecil was his friend, and shouldn't have to go on this mad quest alone. 

Deciding to explore the village, the two friends came upon a girl, crying, beside her dead mother. She wailed about nonsense, something about her mother's dragon. When Cecil premised that perhaps the Mist Dragon they killed was this girl's mother, she went psycho. She used powerful magic to call a Titan, who opened up the Earth and caused the landslide. 

Kain wondered what happened to Cecil. 

"Cecil!" he called, unsure whether or not he'd like the answer if there was one. 

"Cecil? Are you there? Can you hear me?" Silence. 

"Are you even alive?" When there was still no response, he decided that, perhaps, his closest friend in the world....may have died. 

"Well, I guess I'm... alone." 

"But, you're not alone, young Dragoon." A dark shadow fell over the mountainside. Kain felt fear, although he wasn't entirely sure why yet. He tried to get away, but his body wouldn't cooperate. His right leg was broken, the left ankle badly sprained. He could feel a broken rib or two, and he didn't even want to glance at the amount of blood he'd lost. 

"W--Who are you?" he asked, his voice shaking. 

"I am Golbez, new ruler of Baron. But you can call me Master." 

"Master?! Never! I am my only master! I'll never succumb to the will of another again! Cecil was right! We can't be merely puppets in this world! We have to take control of our own destiny, and make it better than it would be under the control of another!" Kain's revelation shined in his eyes. 

"How quaint." The man called Golbez smiled. "You talk as if you had a choice in the matter. But, you see, no matter how hard you try to resist me, you'll fail. I already control you. You just don't know it yet. Why do you think you've been so cold and ruthless recently? Why, you didn't even bat an eye when the Village of Mist was destroyed. I couldn't ask for a better manservant. You'll do well, Kain." 

Kain didn't know what to do. He couldn't run away, and didn't have use of his legs, so his special Jump training was useless. He could already feel Golbez' magic working against him, twisting him, forcing his will to bend. He knew he would lose control any minute... 

Finally, tired of the fighting, of the pain and torment, Kain, the mighty Dragoon, gave in. 

He looked up with eyes that weren't quite his, and said... 

"Yes, Master. How may I serve you?"

   [1]: mailto:MinakoX33@aol.com



End file.
